The First Christmas
by JennyyaChains
Summary: Set after DMC (the first one), the first Christmas for Trish. Fun story about the few days before Christmas, after a lot of struggle, Dante agreed to have Christmas and now he has to give Trish the best Christmas she could ever have. Rated M for sexual content and/or insinuations. DxT pairing.


**AN:** Hey everyone! I wanted to publish this on Chritmas but I didn't have the time, I barely finished this, hope you like. I just had an idea and then it all started coming, so I hope it's good.

* * *

"The First Christmas"

It was a cold December at the Devil May Cry. It was early in the morning, noon actually. Dante was having his usual ritual of the morning; get up, brush his teeth, shave, take a fast hot shower to then get all dressed up for one more day. He stepped out of the bathroom with the towell wrapped around his waist and noticed it was colder then the past few days, so he decided to wear an extra sweater. He'd always do everything by habit. He opened the closet door, stretched his arm to grab the sweater, and it wasn't there. Then he remembered about last night. He had had the most passionate night ever, ahh he could almost still feel her perfect body pressed against his. The heat of the night had made it seem like a night of august, and he had woken up naked, no wonder it was colder. Then he looked by the window and saw it was snowing. He looked at the woman in his bed. He smiled. _Trish. _He thought. _There_ was his sweater, she was wearing it, and it was the only thing she was wearing. So he decided to wear his usual and let her sleep a bit more. _She must be tired from last night_. He went downstairs and made some hot chocolate, the perfect drink for a cold December morning or noon.

He sat on his favorite chair behind his desk, his feet on the desk as usual. He was comfortably sit reading a cars' magazine holding a cup of hot chocolate. Well he pretended he read, but he was actually lost in thought. He wondered when had it been the last time he was this happy near Christmas. _Trish_. Yes, she's the reason of his happiness, she changed his life for good. He would never have one more boring day ever. Then he stared at his left hand, and saw the wedding ring. It had been the best to marry her, for she's the perfect woman. _Marriage. _He never thought he would get married and to a devil, but what a devil.

Dante was so lost in thought that he didn't listened to her footsteps down the stairs. Trish came into the office wearing nothing but Dante's red sweater, which didn't leave much to the imagination, just covering the essentials. She came from behind Dante and snatched his cup of hot chocolate.

"Morning honey" She said after a smooch. Then she had a zip of the hot chocolate, which was delicious by the way.

Dante wondered when she woke up and why wasn't she cold wearing just that. Though it was a nice view. "Hey beautiful" He said alluring, and spanking her. "Shouldn't you get a bit more dressed? Don't want you to get a cold"

"Don't worry honey, devils don't get a cold" She said in a sexy voice. She drank some more chocolate and left it on the desk. "Dante please" She pleaded as she sat on the corner of the desk.

Dante's heart almost burst out of him. _Damn she's sexy_. "Please what, babe?" His voice shaking with excitement.

Trish lifted her legs and placed them at one side of his chair. She slightly closed her legs. "Please, please Dante" She said alluring.

Dante's heart was ready to burst out just as his friend down there in his pants. His crotch started getting really hard.

Trish looked at him lovingly. "Can we have Christmas?"

"What?!" Dante almost fell from the chair. _Was that all she wanted?_

Trish snatched the magzine from Dante's hands and put it away.

"Hey!" He complained.

"Like if you were reading it. C'mon Dante is my first Christmas, and our first Christmas together"

"Trish, we've talked about this, Christmas is just bullshit!" He sat straight on the chair. His feet, no longer on top of the desk. "You've been watching too much TV lately"

"I don't care, I want Christmas!" She said as she opened her legs. Her goods must be of good use now.

"You're not convincing me like that" He turned his head and folded his arms.

"Oh yes I am" She moved closer to him and with a rapid movement sat in front of him, then took his left hand and slid it down her thigh. "You want this?"

"Who wouldn't?" He said careless trying not to show his excitement..

"Well, you're not getting any!" She said hardly as she turned around on the desk and leaped up getting off the desk. "Unless..." She said as she straightened up. "You give me Christmas"

"This is ridiculous" He complained and stood up from the chair.

"I just want a Christmas tree and feel the spirit of Christmas is that too much to ask?"

"Where's Trish? What did you do to her?" He said dramatically.

"Dante, I'm serious. What are you, a grinch?"

Dante was standing up behind his desk. Suddenly a man came in to the shop and couldn't help to stare at the almost naked Trish.

"Is this the demon hunter shop? Are you Dante?" He said staring at Trish.

Dante sat back at the chair. "Yes it is, and yeah _I_'m Dante not her. What do you want?" He was a little upset so his tone was kind of harsh.

Trish stood were she was but she thought of something to make Dante give in and fast.

"Ooh, I dropped my earring" She said innocently. Then she bent over letting her bottom features show.

Dantes's eyes widened at her position. He stood up from the chair with a loud thud. Then stared at the man who was in front of Trish and was drooling by the way. Dante pissed off really much that he wanted to kill that man. He couldn't believe that this man had the guts to stare at Trish's fine features knowing he was a fearless demon hunter. "Fine! Straighten up!" He said to Trish as he jumped from where he was to land at her side. He helped her up and tried to cover her. "How dare you!?" Dante said glaring at the man pointing him with his gun.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to, she's just so..." The man said sweating. Ebony was touching his forehead.

"Get the hell out of my face, before I blow your brains out!"

The poor man started running out of the place, before he left he said "But I need your help!"

"You should've thought of that before you stared at my wife that way!" Dante shot to the floor near the man so he would go.

"Dante, don't be rude, maybe he was in trouble" She said softly.

"Trouble? _You_'re gonna be in troubles missy. What the hell you think you were doing huh? Why did you expose yourself like that? Would you like me to do the same?"

"Are you jealous?" She said playfully.

"It's not jealousy, you're mine!"

"Don't even start Dante, 'cause you know you'd lose! And I should be the jealous one here!"

"Jealous of what?"

"I've only been with _you, _unlike you" She said almost with a tear and pouting.

"Is that so bad?!"

"What I mean is that you have been with hundreds of women and I've never complained about it, like for you to be complaining about this! And I didn't do anything!"

"That's what this is about? Well you're complaining now. And for starters, yeah I may have been with a lot of women before you, but I was a free man, I wasn't married baby. And what do you know about that?"

"Well you're a little big mouthed, and you talk much when you're drunk" She was getting quite upset by now. "You know what? If this is the Christmas spirit you wanna show me, forget it, I want nothing!" She said as she turned away from Dante and tried to go upstairs, but Dante held her arm and didn't let her go.

"So now I'm the bad guy? You started all this shit!"

She turned over to look at him. "How selfish you are Dante" She said with a glare. "Let me go!"

He loosened her arm and she ran upstairs really mad. "Trish!" He knew he screwed up and he would have to make up for it. "Fuck. Me and my big mouth" He hit his head against the wall. He gave a deep breath and made his way upstairs. "Trish wait!"

Trish went to their room and locked herself in the bathroom. She still couldn't believe Dante's childish behavior sometimes. She started crying. She hated to react as a human, she was turning soft, but she would never be one. All she wanted was to spend Christmas Eve with Dante, have some good time and celebrate a human tradition, at least have a Christmas tree, was that too much to ask? But Dante always has to ruin everything.

She couldn't control her sobs, so she opened the hot water and entered to the shower, at least that could make her feel better. She hated everytime they'd fight, not that they fight much but they tend to end up some conversations in arguments, totally normal in every marriage though.

Dante stepped inside the room and heard the water running. He knew he needed to apologize to her, but he thought it had been her fault too, she had been the one to show disrespect to him and all for damn Christmas. He approached to the bathroom door and leaned against it trying to hear something, anything. He heard her sobs and couldn't help to feel bad about it. He hated to make her cry; devils never cry, that was the new name of the shop since she entered to his life and he hated to admit it was a total lie, devils _may_ cry, perhaps he should keep the first name of the shop. Trish was right, he is selfish for not wanting to celebrate Christmas with her, when the only reason he didn't want to was because every Christmas reminded him that he was alone. But now it was different. Perhaps it could be fun. So he'd try to make amends.

He knocked on the door. "Trish, you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Leave me alone Dante" She said in between sobs.

Dante just couldn't leave things that way. He tried to enter to the bathroom but the door was locked. "Can I come in?"

"The door is locked and I'm not getting out of the shower to open it"

"Listen baby, I'm sorry I'll get you whatever you want okay? Let me in"

Since Trish didn't bother to open, Dante simply took his gun and shot the keyhole, leaving a big hole on the door. Then he entered to the bathroom peacefully.

"Dante! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You wouldn't open the door" He excused himself.

"You didn't ask me to! Now we don't have a bathroom door"

"I said can I come in?"

"Yeah, where's can you open the door in that phrase?"

"Whatever forget about it, I'll fix it later" He said as he approached to her to the shower. Trish was poking out her face from the shower curtain, then hid herself again. Dante opened the curtain to see her. "Babe, I'm sorry okay. I know I'm a jerk but I love you and I just can't stand another guy staring at you and desiring you"

"I know Dante, but you have to control yourself"

"You are mine" He said as he caressed her face.

"I'm only yours Dante. But you have to understand that it's in my nature to attract men, to be sexy. Let them see all they want, in the end, you are the only who will have me" She said softly to his ear then kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Now, let me finish okay?"

"What? You're gonna leave me like this? You want me to give you a hand in there?"

"Yes" She said slyly.

"Cool" Dante was about to get undressed when Trish stopped him.

"I mean yes, I'm leaving you like this and no I don't need a hand, thanks. I'll be out in a minute"

"At least can I watch?"

"Dantee" Trish said glaring at him.

"Alright alright, I'll wait for you outside" He said giving in. "Can I get a kiss?" He said with such a cute look that Trish couldn't resist.

Dante approached to her and kissed her softly but passionately. He held her in his arms and continued kissing her. He could feel her giving in to him. She tried to free herself from him, she was soaking him with her body, but Dante's arms were pretty strong. He finally let her free, but now she didn't want to, he had made her desire him. "I'll wait for you outside" He said in such a sexy voice that Trish was left motionless.

Dante walked out of the bathroom and went to lie on the bed. "Dante wait" Trish said breathing heavily. She felt such desire that she couldn't move for a minute. _Oh you did it on purpose. _She thought_._

Dante was almost laughing. He knew the _power_ he could have over her. Not only she could leave him wanting more, but he could too. He thought that by the time she'd come out of the bathroom she'd be so horny she would forget about the whole Christmas thing, but he was so wrong. If Dante wanted to play games, she would give him such a game.

After a couple of minutes, Trish came out of the shower wrapped in the towel. She walked out of the bathroom and walked directly to the closet. Dante was almost left with his arms opened to receive her, well he was, and Trish just kind of ignored him.

"So..." Dante said waiting for her next move. Unpredictable.

"So, I get dressed and we go buy a Christmas tree and everything we need for Christmas"

_Fuck_. Dante said to himself. "Alright, if that's what you want"

"Yeah it is" She said as she dropped the towel to be completely naked to Dante's eyes. So he wanted to play games. She was showing her back to him, her perfect curves. That perfectly round ass. Delightful. She took some clothes, then threw them on the bed next to Dante. If her back is delightful her front is even more. She opened a drawer next to the bed to get some panties. She grabbed a red lace tiny thong. That would surely _kill_ Dante.

_Oh you surely are a devil, pretty naughty devil_. _You better not provoke me 'cause you know what I'm capable of_. Dante said to himself, almost losing control. His devil side wanting so badly to posses her.

Trish bent over to wear her panties and get dressed. She pulled them up so slowly that Dante couldn't control himself any longer.

"Okay, that's enough!" He leaped up from the bed and grabbed her by her tiny waist and pushed her to the bed fiercely. He positioned himself on top of her and grabbed her wrists, pulling her arms up so she wouldn't move. "Ahh" Her scent was so sweet and delicate that it was making Dante go absolutely mad. He started kissing her neck and her whole body like a hungry wolf. Nipping from time to time.

"Oh Dante, stop. Stop!" She sent a tiny amount of electricity to Dante's body to make him stop, but that actually made him ache for more. She had to kick him to get him off her. "Dante! I told you you were not getting any until you buy me a ..."

"Chritmas tree, I know! Can't you just forget about that for a minute? I'm trying to fulfill a desire here" He said breathing heavily. He moved away from her and rested his head hardly on the bed, his chest was moving up and down with every breath. He tried to calm down. "You're just so irresistible"

"I know, but right now, we need to go" She got dressed this time and readied to go.

"Fine. But you'll make it up to me afterwards"

They both went downstairs to go. Dante grabbed the car keys and they both left the shop. The place wasn't very far but it'd be faster to go by car and they needed the trunk to fill it up with Christmas stuff. So he drove to the Pine Tree Fair.

Dante parked near the place, then they got off the car to have a small trip at the crazy Christmas Fair. Well that's how Dante saw it. It was an outdoor place of course, it was the 20th of December so they were running out of everything. Fortunately for them, there were not a lot of people but with the few there were, it was enough. They were all screaming and fighting for the last pieces of anything.

"Where should we go first?" Dante asked with lack of enthusiasm.

"Perhaps we should get the lights and decorations first. Hope you brought enough money"

"Don't worry babe, if I ran out of money I'll take your clothes off and charge the dudes for staring at your ass and boobs"

"So know you don't care if they stare at me naked?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I thought about it and you're right. You are mine after all" He said as he pressed her to his body by her tiny waist. "You had to wear that. Right now less clothes would have been of good use. We could've gotten bargain prices"

"So you totally not care for men desiring me"

"I do. But it could be of good use right now. Why don't you take off that sweater. I know you like my sweater but baggy clothes are not helpful right now"

"Dante, it's snowing and I'm cold" She said pouting.

"Think it this way. If we get lower prices, I'll get to buy you more stuff"

Trish thought about it a little. Dante could be right. And convincing men was something she could do easily. So she took off the sweater to be left in a white, long sleeve shirt with a considerable cleavage. And she wasn't wearing any bra. She wouldn't normally wear one so when she should wear one she tends to forget. But it was a good thing right now.

Now every man at the Fair was staring at her, even the women were staring too. They stopped at a stand and took enough lights, christmas spheres and ornaments. The good thing was coming next, to pay.

"So how much is it for all of these?" Trish said slyly as she let her twins do their thing.

The man couldn't help to stare at her cleavage. Dante pretended he was looking for something else. He rather not see how they stare at her or things could get ugly. So he turned around. A young boy worked as an assistant, putting things in bags and those kind of things. This kid's eyes were almost bursting out of him. Dante finally turned over to Trish and the rest of the scene. He saw the salesman and the kid and then he stared at Trish and he was almost left as the others. Trish's nipples were really hard, it was really cold. _Who am I kidding, it does bother me and a lot_. Dante grabbed Trish by the waist and kissed her in front of them so they'd see who was her man.

"So how much is it?" Dante said to the man after he kissed her.

"Umm..." The man pulled out a calculator and started summing. "It's 60 bucks"

"What?! What did you get babe?" He said staring at Trish.

Trish eyed Dante and then the man. "Are you sure it's $60? Perhaps you could lower the price a bit" She said as she winked to him and bent over a little bit too.

"Well..." The man's voice was shaking. "$45?"

"That sounds better" Trish nudged at Dante so he would pay.

Dante pulled out his wallet and paid. He was a little pissed because the man and the kid never took their eyes off of her. Trish took the bags and they readied to go to the next stop. "Thank you" She said before leaving.

Things were kinda similar at every stand, though the last one was the worse. The seller was such a jerk and lewd, that even Trish felt uncomfortable. And to top it off, the man had a pretty nasty appearance.

"Excuse me, how much for this?" Trish asked holding a pair of ornaments. "Excuse me" She repeated after the man made no sign of listening. This man was just staring at her boobs with lust. "Hey, my eyes are up here!" She really got upset.

The man didn't care and continued staring at her completely. From top to bottom. He stood up from the chair he was sitting at and walked to her. She surprised at the man's actions, but more surprised was Dante. The man didn't care at all that she was holding Dante's hand, and he just had the guts to touch her. He spanked her, and their reactions were to attack back. Trish hit him at his crotch. "You pervert!"

Dante just hit the man's back then he fell down facing the ground. Dante pulled up the man by the shirt. "The next time you lay eyes on my wife, I kill you!"

The man was left on the ground suffering from Trish's hit. The people around stared at them and at the man and thought it had been the best to show that man a lesson.

They walked out of the place and decided to go to the car to put everything in it. Now the only thing missing was the tree.

So they went to the stand with trees and to their surprise only three were left, one beautiful broad tree and the rest in pretty bad conditions.

"How much for that tree?" Said Dante pointing to the nice one.

"200 bucks" He said staring at Dante's nice clothes, thinking he was a rich man. Then staring at the very nice looking wife. _He must be rich to have a wife like her_.

"What? Trees are not that expensive!" Dante complained.

"Sorry sir but they're the last three and four days 'til Christmas so the prices go high"

Trish looked at Dante with such a lovely face and a stare like that of the pussy cat from shrek, something you can't resist. He couldn't deny anything to her with that face.

Dante gave a deep breath. "Alright.." He paid. He had no more cent in his wallet.

"You want us to carry it to your car?"

"No charge?" Dante said expressionless and emotionless.

"No charge sir" The man said enthusiastic.

"Hope you're happy" He said as he eyed Trish.

"Yeah, thank you Dante. I love you" She kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Dante was still apathetic and weary. They showed the men the way to the car and when they arrived to it, the two men carrying the tree stopped dead on their tracks.

"You must be kidding" They said to Dante. "You can't carry a tree of this size in a convertible"

"So then what?" Dante said upset.

"We can deliver it to your home"

"Fine whatever, follow me then" Dante said indifferent.

A man kept holding the tree while the other brought the truck. They put it in the back and then followed Dante to the Devil May Cry shop well Devil Never Cry. They finally arrived. Dante opened the doors to the shop so the men could put the tree inside. Trish stayed at the entrance to guide the men. The two men saw the neon sign outside and found it wierd.

"Devil Never Cry waht a wierd name for a shop, what do you sell?" Asked the man.

"Our services" Said Trish slyly.

"Ooohh is it sexual services?" The man asked intrigued.

Trish looked at the man raising an eyebrow. "We're demon hunters"

"Oh sorry" The two men put the tree in the "living room", then Trish guided them to the door. Before they left, one of them said "It'll be a 100 bucks"

"What for?" Trish said innocently showing some of her cleavage.

The man gulped. "T.. the ho..home delivery does have a fee". The man started sweating. "Okay $50?"

"How about $25?" Trish said using a foxy voice, and getting really closer to the man.

"Okay $25" The man was really nervous.

"Wait here" Trish said teasing. She went to Dante's desk and opened the first drawer. Luckily she found $20 bucks. She returned to the entrrance and gave the man the 20 bucks. "I only have 20 is that okay?"

"Oh don't worry it's okay, I'll let it go this time just 'cause you're damn sexy"

"Thanks" She winked an eye to him then shut the door.

Dante was sitting down at a love seat resting his head back. "Why did they take too long to leave?"

"Oh they charged me for delivering the tree home" She said as she got close to him then sat on his lap well more like straddled him.

"They what?" Dante lifted up a little but Trish was on top of him so he couldn't.

"Don't worry honey, I already paid them" She caressed his chest nice and slowly to soothe him.

He leaned back and close his eyes again trying to relax. "With your body or what?" He said more as a joke than anything else.

"Sort of" She said innocently.

"What?!" Dante lifted up again to then leaned back once more.

"Calm down. I gave him 20 bucks from your drawer"

Dante gave a deep breath. "Great, now I'm officially broke"

"If only you would't have shot to that man in the morninng..."

"Oh shut up" Dante said bothered. "It's the last time I let a man stare at you"

"I like it when you get jealous" She smiled slyly then started kissing him.

Dante's head was still leaned back and his eyes closed. He had had a long day, he was weary and hungry. The only thing they had had for breakfast was the hot chocolate, but Trish was excited so she didn't care about food, unlike Dante. Dante responded to Trish's kisses but he was tired, it was actually the first time he was not up for sex. He rubbed Trish's back with both hands, but he was really tired. His hands lowered down to her ass and then just ended up at the sides of the couch. He let her kiss him some more, her soft lips felt pretty good at his skin. She started getting to the next level, undressing him, that's when he stopped her.

"What are you doing babe?" He said slowly.

Trish confused at the question. "Well.. I'm trying to make it up to you" She stopped.

"Don't get me wrong, but I don't feel like it right now. You think we could leave it for tonight?"

Trish got off of him. "Sure" She said indifferent.

_Fuck she's mad again_. He perfectly knew that tone. "It's just that I'm tired and hungry. I don't wanna let you down"

"You don't have to explain anything to me"

Why did every word she said sounded worse than before? "I'll make love to you tonight even better than last night" To deny sex to a man, that's kind of normal, but to deny sex to a woman, you just don't do that. Dante knew that rule better than anyone, but he felt really tired that he didn't have any appetite for sex. _Is something wrong with me?_ Not even he could believe that he wasn't feeling up for sex. He started worrying. _Damn Christmas_. He got up from the couch and took the phone.

"Hi, a large pizza to Dante's" He seemed to be listening to someone. "Yeah the usual. And add it to my bill" He threw himself to his chair like exhausted.

"Are you okay Dante?" Trish actually felt him wierd.

"I think I'm just stressed" He said leaning back in the chair, closing his eyes.

Trish approached to him and placed herself behind him. She started massaging his shoulders and his neck.

"Ahh that feels good baby" His head was leaned back, so his expressions could easily be seen by Trish. And the only expressions he was making were of pleasure. He kept moaning for quite a while. "Ohh yeah right there baby, ahh"

If getting Trish horny with those loud moans was his plan, it was working pretty well. Dante started loosening his whole body. "Ohh don't stop baby" She reached her hands to Dante's chest and slid them underneath his clothes.

"You are hot Dante"

"It must be your magical hands" He said feeling a sudden desire for her. He took one of her hands and pulled her to him. She fell to his lap, then he started kissing her passionately. He stood up from the chair and pushed her to the desk, he sat her on it and stared at her with such lust, that he could have ripped her clothes off with his eyes. _I'm back_. He thought. _And I haven't eaten yet_. He continued kissing her fiercely. He just needed a little push.

Suddenly a man barely knocked at the door and entered to the shop. He was the pizza delivery man. "You're pizza's here!" He said before looking. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" He was the same delivery man of always, so he knew them well.

Both Dante and Trish stared at him like saying get the hell out of here. "Leave the pizza on that table and go" Said Dante.

The guy obeyed, then left. This time he didn't even get a tip, not even a thanks or good bye.

"Where were we?" Dante said with a sexy voice.

The smell of the steamy pizza could talk by itself. "Why don't we eat first. Freddy just ruined the moment anyway, and it's gonna get cold"

Dante just gave a deep breath. "Alright.."

They went to the couch and sat down, they opened the pizza box and started eating. It felt great to eat something.

After finishing the whole pizza they felt pretty good and satisfied. Dante stood up from the couch and went to get a beer to the fridge. "Hey! You want anything to drink babe!?" He screamed from the kitchen.

"Some juice please!" She yelled back.

Dante came back with his beer and a glass of orange juice. He sat next to Trish and gave her the juice. He was drinking his beer peacefully and put his feet on the small table. Trish drank some juice then leaned back on Dante's chest. Nothing could be more perfect. Now he felt like sleeping, he was so comfortable.

Suddenly Trish got up. Dante was almost falling asleep but he awoke by the movement. "Ahhh, where are you going baby?" He yawned and stretched his limbs a little bit.

"I need to start decorating and everything for Christmas"

"Mmmm... Well then I'll just go take a walk"

"Alright" She started getting all the stuff out of the bags, put the tree in its right place and started putting the lights to it. Dante took his coat and left for a walk.

Trish spent most of the afternoon decorating the tree and the house, but in the end it looked wonderful. It was around 7pm when Dante came back. The wierd thing was that he entered from the roof then appeared at the office all of a sudden.

"Where did you come from?"

"Upstairs" He said suspicious. "Wow, this place looks pretty different, but very nice babe. Good work" He said so she wouldn't ask any more questions. But the place did look very nice anyway. "How about we play outside in the snow, it can be fun"

Trish was a little tired but agreed. It hadn't snowed before, so it was her first time. They went outside, it was still snowing, plus the entrance and nearby were full of snow that had accumulated during the night and part of the day. Dante was the first to start the snowball fight. Trish got mad at first but then they enjoyed the whole thing. They laughed, ran, fell down and got hit a thousand times. They had a great time playing in the snow. They even made a snowman. Then it started getting dark so they decided to enter to the place. They had had a lot of fun, but it was cold, so Dante prepared some hot chocolate. Mmmm it was delicious.

It was around 9pm, they were at the office still waiting for some call but not even once the phone rang. Dante was sitting behind his desk and Trish was on the couch watching TV. She had fallen asleep. Dante noticed when she dropped the remote. So he stood up from his chair and went to her side. He crouched beside her and he watched her sleep. She looked beautiful, like an angel, who could imagine that she was the opposite, a devil. He lifted her in his arms and carried her upstairs to their room. He laid her on the bed, took off her clothes and then he dressed her with some warm clothes. "So I guess you won't make it up to me tonight" He got no answer back. Trish was really tired and fell into a deep sleep. Dante went downstairs, laid himself on the comfy sofa, watched some more TV and then he felt sleepy and decided to go upstairs to get some sleep.

The next morning Dante woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. Then he perceived a sweet smell. That made him quite hungry. He went downstairs to the kitchen to find Trish cooking, she made pancakes.

"Mmmm that smells pretty good"

"It's almost done, take a sit"

"Wow, what are we celebrating?"

"Nothing in particular. What? Can't a wife prepare some nice breakfast for her husband?"

"Sure, can it be every day?" He said expecting her to fight back. But she made no bad comment. _Damn she surely wants something_.

It seemed she didn't. They had the great breakfast and continued the day as they normally do.

Dante needed at least a job. He wanted to take her to dinner on Christmas so that she wouldn't have to prepare something. He wanted to give her the best Christmas she could ever have. The next two days were almost the same. Not a single call. Trish was already asleep, and Dante sitting at his chair, still waiting for a call. He was about to lock the entrance doors to go to sleep when suddenly the phone rang.

"Devil Never Cry" He answered the phone anxiously.

"Hey Dante, how's it going?"

"Ughh it's you, what do you want Morrison, you got a job for me?" He changed his excitement to disappointment.

"Actually yes. Is Trish asleep already?"

"Yeah, why?" Dante asked confused.

"Well the job I have for you is in a strip club. Some girls have been attacked by demons lately, but the weird thing is, it only happens at work. So you would have to go there and find the shadow demon"

"Ahaa. Okay. Tonight?"

"I'll go pick you up. I'm nearby"

Not even ten minutes passed when Morrison arrived to the shop. He knocked on the door to not wake up Trish. And so they set to that strip club.

They arrived at the place, and entered as customers. Dante had taken his sword inside that guitar case, he carries sometimes. The moment they sat dowm, a very nice looking girl was all over Dante. This girl sat on his lap and asked him if he wanted a private.

"Sorry gorgeous, but I'm here for business" He nevertheless spanked the girl when she stood up. It had been a long time since the last time he was in a place like this for pleasure. He remembered Trish and thought that she would totally get mad if he let any other girl flirt with him. _It's not my fault to be irresistible_. _Damn, that's something she would say_. Now he could understand her better about the men desiring her.

Suddenly the lights went out. The girls started screaming and running around the whole place. _Fuck_, it was gonna be hard to find the shadow demon in the shadows, luckily for him he can see just fine in the dark. So he concentrated and felt the demon, he could smell the stench of it, so he mostly guided by the stench. He took Rebellion and used it to slash the demon. He killed one but then he sensed five more. Killing the first the rest would be piece of cake. So he killed them all, the lights came back, and the place was a total mess. Easy job. Most of the jobs he gets are boring, with exceptions from time to time. So then they spoke to the manager to get paid. Well Morrison was the one to deal with that. Considering the amount substracted for the damages, they got a very nice amount of money. Dante gave 10% to Morrison, then he took him home. Dante was satisfied now. Christmas was less than a day away, and he wanted Trish to have the best day ever. From start to finish.

So he went back home, locked the door and went upstairs trying to make no sound at all so that she wouldn't wake up. He changed his clothes into his warm pajamas and got in bed with Trish. The moment he lied down she instantly cuddled with him.

The next morning, the 24th they woke up and did the usual, the only unusual thing was Trish's excitement. They spent the whole day together, they had a lot of fun. It was around 7pm when Dante went upstairs to change his clothes. He wore a nice black suit with a red wine shirt, he even wore a tie. When Trish saw him, she was left speechless. He looked incredibly handsome and sexy, he was perfect.

"Why so nicely dressed?"

"That's part of the surprise. Why don't you go and dress nicely for me baby?" He said cunning.

Trish went upstairs and wore a beautiful red dress Dante had bought her before. She had never worn it, she was saving it for a special day. And so the day had come. She tied up her hair in a bun, alike a doughnut. She looked amazing. She came down the stairs and when Dante looked at her he was perplexed. He grinned.

He told her to close her eyes until they'd arrive to their destination. She did, it was exciting. When she opened her eyes, Dante was helping her to get out of the car. He took her to the most fancy restaurant in town. She was really surprised.

"Dante, but we need a reservation to enter to this restaurant. And I thought you said you were broke"

"Don't worry baby, we have one, and I got a job last night" He winked at her.

Dante had reserved the best table, and even paid to have a romantic dinner, including candles and even some violins as background music. Everything was perfect, he had even chosen a specific menu, and some wine. Trish felt really happy and excited.

"I feel like if you were going to propose to me" She said blushing.

Dante just grinned. "Yeah, I should've done it this way, shouldn't I?"

He had already paid for everything so when it was about time for her next surprise, they left the place. Dante even gave a real good tip to the waiter and the manager for their excellent job.

Trish was delighted. They walked out of the restaurant, and every man and woman stared at them, they looked awsome together, perfection to its finest.

"Oh Dante thank you really much. You made me feel so special"

"You are.. special" He said with a loving look.

The valet parking man brought his car and now he drove home. It was around 11pm, it hah been a long day, they were tired, but that had been the plan. "Dante we should get a picture of this" She said before going up the stairs. "I'll go get the camera" Dante went upstairs then came back down with Trish's camera. They took several pictures for their album, which they had since they got married. They wanted to have the most special events in that album.

They went upstairs and readied to sleep. Trish was the first one to fall to the sandman's reign. Dante had something planned so he pretended he slept and when the clock struck 12am, Trish woke up by a peculiar laughter.

"Ho ho ho ho" She heard down the stairs. "Hn.." She breathed in surprised. "It's Santa!" She ran down the stairs to arrive at the living room, well the office, and to her surprise, she found Santa. She saw a man turned around, wearing a red Santa's outfit, and he had white hair. "You see Dante I told you he existed!" She yelled. "I thought Santa was fater" She said eyeing Santa from head to toes.

"Well this Santa is hotter" Dante said as he turned around to look at Trish, then he smiled. "Surprise!"

"Oh Dante. How sweet of you to do all this for me" She said smiling back. "I knew I had seen that ass somewhere" She winked to him. "I have to take a picture of this. You look adorable"

"Adorable? I think hot is more appropriate" He complained a bit. "Santa's got a present for you.." He said teasing.

"Oh Dante, I didn't get you anything"

"Trish, what's important during Christmas is not to receive but to give. Besides, trust me you did get me something. Open up your gift"

Trish opened her present and to her surprise it was a red babydoll to match Dante's red Santa outfit, it was a naughty Christmas babydoll. "Dante!"

"What if you try it on and give Santa his present" He said teasing.

"Oh Dante, you never change"

"Merry Christmas babe" He grinned.

"Merry Christmas Dante" She said as she undressed to wear Dante's present.

"Nice" Dante was almost drooling. "It couldn't have suit you better" He carried her upstairs.

They entered to their room, they couldn't resist each other any longer. They started kissing roughly as Dante pushed Trish against the door, then he carried her to the bed to finish what they had started a few days ago...

* * *

**AN:** Okay so what do you think, leave your reviews please. I could have written more, but it would've been longer so I decided it was a good point to finish it there, I'll leave the sex to you, or if you'd like I could write the next part but as a separate story, it's up to you. Thanks for reading. Now I'll try to continue my other story. Hope I didn't forget to write something, 'cause the ideas come at all times of the day. But I think it's fine like this. See you next time. :D


End file.
